On The Edge of Hope
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Estel is poisoned by an arrow that was meant for Legolas. Is there any hope for Estel to live? Chapter 8 ADDED
1. Default Chapter

Title: On The Edge of Hope 0

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon and Space Weavil

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Character death, violence, angst, guilt. Oh… and blood.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. Only the OC's are mine.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Estel is poisoned by an arrow that was meant for Legolas. Is there any hope that Estel will live?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 6 years old, while Legolas is12 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Prologue **

**Mirkwood **

Prince Legolas was the only heir of Thranduil, king of Mirkwood, and was the pride and joy of the king and his wife, Süitruîn.

Süitruîn. It was wrong for a prince to fall in love with a wild elf from the forest. But Thranduil had found himself falling in love with her, and kept his love a secret, knowing it would be frowned upon.

Her eyes were gray and they reminded him of the stories that his father told him, about the gray ship that had sailed to Valinor. Süitruîn's hair was black; it reminded him of a rainbow as the light played on her dark curls and cast a blue halo around her head.

King Thranduil stood by his study window, looking down at his wife and son. Süitruîn looked up and his eyes met hers. For a second he held his breath, and then they smiled at each other. His smile held pure love, love for his wife and their small elfling.

"Nana, come over here…" Legolas called to her.

Süitruîn looked at her husband. He nodded to her, and she followed her son.

Legolas was a curious elfling, and he had to know and touch everything. At the moment he was curiously running his hands along the bark of a large tree. He felt the life run from the tree into his own and he began to sing a soft melody to it.

The trees, enjoying the soft touch of the elfling and his beautiful high voice, welcomed him and began to sway their branches in time to his song.

* * *

**At the same time in Thranduil's royal chamber…**

A messenger arrived and stumbled into the room. He was gasping for breath; dried blood covered his chest where he had been hurt.

"What is wrong? What happened to you?" Thranduil rose from his chair and rushed over to the wounded messenger, signs of worry on his face.

The messenger could not speak.

"Breathe!" Thranduil ordered him. He was worried for the elf but needed to know what had happened as quickly as possible.

"My lord…" the messenger said breathlessly.

"Easy mellon nin, just try to catch your breath and then you may begin!"

"I was… on the way to Imladris…" he said, still gasping, and then stopped and took a deep breath before he continued.

"And?" Thranduil found himself becoming impatient.

"I soon found myself surrounded by orcs, my lord… I did not know where they had come from… I fought back, and tried to escape from them…"

Thranduil looked at him; he was still worried about his messenger who looked as pale as the undead, but orcs so close to his kingdom worried him more.

"There were a lot of orcs, my lord… they are heading for the gates my lord…" the messenger said.

"Are you telling me that we are under attack?" Thranduil asked.

"I believe that we are, my lord. I am certain that they were following me, and will attack all who get in their way, my lord,"

"I need you to do another duty, and then you are free to go to the healing room."

"What is it, your highness?" the messenger asked.

"Alert the guards, get them ready for the upcoming attack," Thranduil ordered.

"I will do it, your highness. Is there more that you need?" the messenger asked.

"Yes, find my family and get them back inside the castle safely," Thranduil answered as fear filled his heart.

End of Prologue.

R/R


	2. Chapter 1

**_Reviews:_**

**alibi girl:** _Sorry dear it won't happen again...it was for grammer issues.  
Thank you! D_

**All-knowing Alien:** _For now... Thank you! D_

**Kestrel of Valinor:** _I'm glad that you like it... Thank you! D_

**aranel laerien:** _Thank you, I love to describe her. Indeed more trouble ahead... Thank you! D_

**Ceyxa:**_ Thank you sweety, and more you'll get... D_

**crazyrabidfangurl:** _And what about Leggy, you want him dead too? grin.  
Thank you! D_

_Are you ready for more angst?_

Title: On The Edge of Hope 1?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon & Space Weavil

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Character death, violence, angst, guilt. Oh… and blood.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. Only the OC's are mine.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Estel is poisoned by an arrow that was meant for Legolas. Is there any hope for Estel?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 6 years old, while Legolas is12 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

1.

**_Within the forest…_**

Süitruîn walked after her son, smiling at the sight of her curious son.

"Legolas…" she called to him.

Legolas felt the need to run, and he laughed as he was happy, knowing that his parents loved him. He loved them as much as he cared for the trees.

"Do not go further…" she called to him.

But her words were lost as the little elfling started to run, giggling, into the forest, the leaves from the trees falling around him.

"Legolas, my dear child, come to me," she called again.

Süitruîn felt her heart pounding quickly, fearful of losing her child. She could feel there was something wrong, but had no idea what.

Legolas kept running and nothing seemed to disturb him, not even when a strange noise sounded where his mother was.

**Crack!**

Broken branches appeared on the ground.

Süitruîn looked up into the branches and saw a strange shape in the middle.

She looked wildly around her, her heart filled with fear. A shadow seemed to cover the forest.

"Legolas!" she called, her voice trembling, but Legolas was nowhere in sight.

"Legolas!" she called again, tears now streaming down her face.

The forest was silent. The trees and birds had stopped singing, and the silence frightened her. Now she knew that there was definitely something wrong.

"Leg…" she started to call, but her voice trailed off as her son appeared before her, rubbing his chin and with a smile on his face, as if nothing had happened. Süitruîn knelt next to her son and hugged him tightly.

"Nana, what is wrong?" Legolas asked, seeing her tears.

"We must return to the palace, my son, for I fear something is going to happen…" she said.

"What?" Legolas asked.

Before Süitruîn could answer him, they were surrounded by a group of orcs. It caught them both completely by surprise.

"Legolas, stay close to me, my son…" She tried to comfort him.

Legolas held his nana's hands tightly, fearful of the ugly creatures that only had death in their eyes.

"Naneth…" Legolas cried in fear.

Süitruîn shielded her son with her body and closed her eyes, wishing at least that her son would live longer than she did.

She could feel the hot steel stabbing her everywhere; she could feel her blood leaving her body. She fell to the ground, trying to the last to protect her son.

The orcs moved over her body and grabbed the elfling.

Legolas felt a liquid; it was blood and it was warm. He looked and saw his nana, lying there on the ground, blood everywhere, and those ugly creatures coming closer and closer to him.

Legolas trembled with fear.

"Nana?" he asked. But no answer came.

"No one will go to save you now… princeling…" the orcs spat at him, and laughed aloud.

End of Chapter 1.

R/R

* * *

_So... Poor Legolas... I guess I will stay around as you need me alive, and unspoiled..._


	3. Chapter 2

**_Reviews:_**

**IwishChan:**_ Yea, poor indeed... Thank you! D_

**crazyrabidfangurl:** _I guess... me neither mellon-nin, me neither. Thank you! D_

**Kestrel of Valinor:** _I'm glad that you love it, Kestrel of Valinor... Thank you! D_

**aranel laerien:** _That is why... he is my precious... Thank you! D_

_Are you ready for more? Well, come on roll down, and start reading..._

Title: On the Edge of Hope 2?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Character death, violence, angst, guilt. Oh… and blood.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. Only the OC's.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Estel is poisoned by an arrow that was meant for Legolas. Is there any hope for Estel?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 6 years old, while Legolas is12 years old, and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

2

Legolas curled up into a ball. He was frightened as he watched the orcs coming closer and closer, covered in his nana's blood.

"Naneth… help me…" Legolas sobbed.

* * *

Córmarũil, the messenger, rode into the forest, taking several guards with him.

He hoped that nothing had happened to Thranduil's wife and son.

The forest was covered with shadow. Córmarũil knew there was something wrong, as the forest was silent, and no birds were singing.

* * *

Minutes passed by, and yet Thranduil felt a pain. It was a sharp, agonizing pain, and he decided to follow his guards.

Thranduil started to ride faster as a wave of fear engulfed him. He was afraid that something had happened to his family. He did not want to lose his wife and only son.

He soon reached his guards. He saw that Córmarũil was with them and approached him.

"Go to the healing room, now!" Thranduil ordered, and added, "Alert the army and tell them to get here as quickly as possible. I will take over from here."

Córmarũil nodded and left to carry out his king's orders.

* * *

Prince Legolas did not dare raise his eyes to the filthy creatures that were coming nearer to him. Their smell was awful, and he felt sick.

"There is no one here to defend you…" one of them growled.

"Look at your mother… she is dead, and you will soon join her…but first we will have some fun…" another orc teased the little prince.

By now the orcs had surrounded the prince. Legolas wished his father could come and save him from these disgusting creatures. They began to cut him with their weapons, making him bleed, but not enough to kill him. There were smiles on their ugly faces as the little elfling cried. They laughed as they watched him try and curl up closer to his dead mother.

"She can't protect you anymore…no one can save you…" one of them said, before he stabbed the elfling.

Legolas screamed as he felt the terrible pain. He could feel something trickling down and knew it was his own blood.

"Yes, elfling, scream…" the orc said. He smiled; he loved seeing the fear in the prince's eyes.

"He will die soon…" Legolas heard another one say. He blinked once more, and then closed his eyes.

"Soon, this one will be dead and the king will no longer have an heir. Then the kingdom will be ours… as Saruman said…"

Legolas did not hear what was being said. The only thing he could hear was the Valar singing for him as the darkness started to engulf him. Then he could see a hand reaching out for him; the hand was surrounded by light.

He heard his nana calling to him, to go with her.

End of Chapter 2.

R/R

* * *

_Cliffy on the edge... _


	4. Chapter 3

**_Reviews:_**

**IwishChan:**_ This is for you, as you asked what about Thranduil... poor king... Thank you! D_

**alibi girl:**_ It's my pleasure... Thank you! D_

**Elf771:**_ I **will** try... Thank you! D_

**x-aranel-x:**_ I thought you'll loved it... evil grin... Thank you! D_

**Indareun:**_ I **will **try... thank you! D_

_Have you missed me?_

Title: On The Edge of Hope 3?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon

Rating: PG-13 Warning: Character death, violence, angst, guilt. Oh… and blood.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. Only the OC's.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Estel is poisoned by an arrow that was meant for Legolas. Is there any hope that Estel will live?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story. Estel is 6 years old while Legolas is 12 years old, only an elfling in the eyes of the other elves.

3.

He reached out his hand to her.

He heard his name being called; it seemed to him it was coming from far away.

"Naneth!" he called. He could see his nana's face glowing in the darkness before it covered her.

He missed his naneth, but he could not forget the sight of her covered with blood as the evil creatures stabbed her.

He wanted to cry, but he did not see anyone familiar to him, though there was a strange face looking at him. It looked almost like his father.

"Father?" Legolas called, as he was surprised to see him there.

"Go to your father, ion-nin…" He heard his mother's words.

"No… I want to stay with you…" he cried.

"No… my son, you have to go to your father. He needs you, and you need him…" she said to him.

Legolas could feel his nana's hand stroking his cheek. "Go!" he heard her say.

Legolas let his eyes close. He felt tired.

"Nana… I am tired…"

"No… my son… wake up!" She tried not to let him close his eyes; she knew that his time had not yet come.

"Wake up… Legolas… Legolas…"

* * *

King Thranduil drew his sword, ready to attack.

The horses rode fast… fast towards the orcs that had surrounded his family.

As Thranduil and the other elves came closer the orcs growled. The king had fallen into their trap; that is what they had been waiting for…

The orcs stepped towards the elves. Blood lust was in their eyes; knives, hammers and swords were in their hands.

Thranduil could see his wife; her body was covered with blood. She was very pale, and she appeared not to be moving.

'No…' Thranduil cried. His soul cried, and his heart was close to breaking.

He saw that his son's body was covered with blood too. "No…" he moaned.

Thranduil rode on, not realising that he was riding into a trap. All he knew was that he needed to save the life of his wife and son; to him it was more important than the lives of those who rode with him.

"No… my lord…" Galdor called and added, "It is a trap, your highness; you are leading us into a trap…"

"Trap…" Thranduil stuttered, and looked horrified at Galdor.

* * *

The orcs smiled. They saw how the king was moving into their trap.

"Soon… soon… Mirkwood will be no more…"

* * *

Thranduil could feel how the warm tears left his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Anger was building inside of him; he was determined to slaughter the orcs for what they did to his family.

"Daro!" Thranduil called.

Thranduil's group stopped, waiting for their king.

Thranduil rode back and forth in front of them, his face falling. His family was dead, dead because of the orcs.

"For Mirkwood we fight! For my dead wife… and for my son!" Thranduil could not say much more; his heart was heavy because he had lost his wife and son.

"Raised your swords, and kill them all! For Mirkwood is not falling, as I will not let my realm fall! Fight!"

Thranduil's patrol knew the pain that the king was suffering. They could all see his wife and his son, lying so still on the grass.

They rode fast and hard at the orcs, their swords and bows ready to kill the orcs.

"Do not let them run away… kill them all!" Thranduil ordered, his sword aimed at the orc that was standing near his wife.

There was a glimmer of hope was in the king's eyes. "Be alive for me…" he whispered.

End of Chapter 3.

R/R

* * *

_Poor Thranduil..._

_'Where is hope when you need it?' Lol..._


	5. Chapter 4

**_Reviews:_**

**ladygaladrielrox:**_ Me too... angst is good... Thank you! D_

**IwishChan:**_ Poor Thranduil... though let's hope... evil grin... that there is still hope somewhere... lol! Thank you! D_

**SilentRaven987:**_ Let's hope that he didn't lose **hope**... Thank you! D_

**x-aranel-x:**_ Yes, the speech, after all Mirkwood knew many wars in their realm, so why not adding a speech... lol! what is the meaning for - _mae carnen - _though the first word is familiar... love Elvish... I'm glad that it was you fav. chapter... Thank you! D_

**Voldie on Varsity Track:**_ Angst... I admire angst, and tragedy... evil grin... angst is so good... **Blush.** Thank you! D_

Title: On The Edge of Hope 4?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Manon

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Character death, violence, angst, guilt. Oh… and blood.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. Only the OC's.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Estel is poisoned by an arrow that was meant for Legolas. Is there any hope for Estel to live?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story.

Estel is 6 years old, while Legolas is 8 years old, and only an elfling in the eyes of the other elves.

4.

After all the orcs were slaughtered, Thranduil sank onto the red grass, looking at his son and wife with despair in his eyes.

Thranduil moved his hand and touched his wife; she was pale and cold as a statue. She was dead.

"No…" Thranduil whispered sadly, realizing that he had been too late to save her. Her soul had already left her body.

Galdor saw his lord swaying and hurried forward to support his lord before he collapsed.

"My lord?" he called softly.

"I am…" but Thranduil could not find it in himself to finish the sentence. The heartache hurt too much.

"No, my lord, you are not fine," Galdor said as he noticed his lord's face growing paler. "Be strong for your son, he is going to need you more than ever," he added.

Thranduil released the tears he had been holding, and he cried for the loss of his wife. After a few minutes he took a deep breath before moving his eyes towards his son.

He moved his hand softly over his son's golden hair that was saturated with blood, and whispered in his ears, "I love you; please… stay with me…"

He watched his son's face, noticing the frightened look that appeared on it. His heart ached to see it.

He lifted his head up towards the sky and he prayed, wishing that this had not happened. His heart was full of grief, and he wondered why it should have been like this; why was he being punished so hard?

The sky grew darker, but there was still the odd white cloud to be seen, and it gave him a little hope.

Galdor turned to his lord in fear. "My lord?"

Thranduil looked at him, swallowed and said in sad voice as he commanded, "Take my son to Imladris; I want Elrond to take care of him. And make sure that he does!"

"My lord?" Galdor looked at Thranduil, knowing how painful this would be for him.

"Go!" Thranduil ordered, as new tears rolled down his cheeks.

Galdor lifted Legolas' limp body and the guards helped him to put Legolas on his horse.

"Let me know!" Thranduil said before Galdor galloped from his sight.

"I will do it, my lord."

Thranduil watched with a heavy heart as his loyal guard vanished with his son. In his heart he hoped that he had made the right decision.

'Please Valar,' Thranduil raised his head once more to the sky. 'Bring my son back to me, as he is now all I have…'

End of Chapter 4.

R/R


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Forgive me for the long time, this chapter is ready and so chapter 6 that I might update it before Wed... though it depends in real life._

_Thank you for being patient._

**_Reviews:_**

**IwishChan:**_ Yes, Thranduil will do it sooner or later, I believe... Thank you! D_

**SilentRaven987:**_ Thank you! D_

**mearas:**_ Yes, you right about that one... Thank you! D_

Title: On The Edge of Hope 5

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Character death, violence, angst, guilt. Oh… and blood. Tissues alert.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. Only the OC's.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Estel is poisoned by an arrow that was meant for Legolas. Will Estel survive?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story.

Estel is 6 years old, while Legolas is 8 years old, and only an elfling in the eyes of the other elves.

5.

**Imladris, a few days later…**

Silinde rode as fast as he could without stopping, as he knew Legolas' life was more important than anything else.

He galloped hard and fast, passing by Elrond's sons and an entire group of Imladris warriors unnoticed.

"My lord? My lord?" Silinde called, his eyes searching for Elrond in panic.

By then he had stopped his horse, while Elladan and Elrohir came towards him to see what it was all about.

"Silinde?" Elrohir called. He was surprised to see the guard without his king, and wondered why he was alone.

"Where is your father?" Silinde called and dismounted carefully from the horse with Legolas in his arms.

"What do you hold in your arms?" Elladan asked in curiosity.

"It is Legolas, Master Elladan; he was hurt badly and the king fears for his life, as I do," Silinde explained and begged, "Please, tell me where your father is; the prince is dying, please…"

Elladan looked at the prince and noticed the pale face underneath the golden hair that was saturated with dried blood. He could see that the elfling was hurt, almost close to death.

"Elrohir, find father and bring him to the healer's room, quickly, before the prince dies," Elladan said and led the guard to the healing room.

He opened the door and said to Silinde, "Here… lay him down, my father should come soon… you may now eat and rest…"

Silinde cut him off as he remembered his king's last words to him and said, "I cannot; I gave my word to my king that I would make sure that his son would be healed completely."

"Silinde, I understand, but you need to eat and get some rest. Trust me, trust us, trust my father, as he will _not_ rest until he has cured Legolas," Elladan said softly.

Elrond was there in the doorway, staring at his son and the guard. There was a small smile on his face, as he had heard what his son said, and was proud of him.

"Silinde!" Elrond called and added, "Please take my son's advice, and you may return to this room after you have eaten and rested."

Silinde looked at both father and son and said, "You are right, both of you. I did not look after my own needs because of my concern for Legolas. I will do as you ask, my lord. Please show me the way to my room."

Elrond looked at Elrohir, who had followed his father to the healing room, and nodded to him.

"Come, my friend, I will show you the way. Come…" Elrohir said and led Silinde from the room.

After they had gone, Elrond hurried over to the bed, asking Elladan, "How is he?"

End of Chapter 5.

R/R


	7. Chapter 6

**_Reviews:_**

**IwishChan:** _Read to know more... Thank you:D_

**SilentRaven987:**_ I will do my best... Thank you:D_

Title: On The Edge of Hope 6

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Manon

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Character death, violence, angst, guilt. Oh… and blood. Tissues alert.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. Only the OC's.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Estel is poisoned by an arrow that was meant for Legolas. Will Estel survive?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story.

Estel is 6 years old, while Legolas is 8 years old, and only an elfling in the eyes of the other elves.

6.

Elladan sighed heavily. "His soul his barely there, father. I could hardly feel it. He is dying, father."

"I will not let this happen, my son," Elrond said, though it was then when he noticed that Estel was not there.

"Where is Estel? Does he not know what happened to Legolas?" Elrond asked.

"No, I… we left him with Erestor to have his lessons, though it was before Silinde had arrived," Elladan explained.

"I am certain that he will find out sooner or later, and will annoy Erestor to come over with him." Elrond grinned softly.

Elladan smiled a little despite the situation.

"Should I bring your herbs, father?" Elladan asked, knowing that every second was precious.

"Why are you asking? As you know, my son, a healer needs his herbs to heal," Elrond answered softly.

Elladan smiled, then he gave his adar the herbs.

Elladan watched in pride as his father did his work, and how he was trying not to hurt the elfling any more than necessary.

Elrond noticed that his son was only standing and watching him. After placing the herbs on the deep wound, he turned his head and smiled at Elladan.

"Instead of standing like a statue, do something useful and boil the water, because I fear that he might have a fever…"

Elladan grinned but did not say anything, and did what his father asked.

"Fever?" Elladan asked after he had finished.

"Remember that orcs put poison on their weapons. They will try and kill whoever is in their way… and I fear the worst. I fear that, because Legolas is only an elfling, he may not be able to fight the poison. He will need us and Estel to help him," Elrond answered.

Elladan could hear the nervousness in his father's voice, and he was concerned that his father feared for Thranduil's son.

End of Chapter 6.

R/R


	8. Chapter 7

_Missed me? I'm back..._

Title: On The Edge of Hope 7

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Niroveka

Rate:PG-13

Warning: Character death, violence, angst, guilt. Oh… and blood. Tissues alert.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. Only the OC's.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Estel is poisoned by an arrow that was meant for Legolas. Is there any hope for Estel to live?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story.

Estel is 6 years old, while Legolas is 8 years old, and only an elfling in the eyes of the other elves.

7.

"Erestor, hurry, please…"

Elrond looked over at Elladan.

"Oh no, he came sooner then I thought," Elladan said, and for a minute he felt pity for Erestor, who might have been drugged by Estel.

Elrond looked to Legolas' wound, and hoped that the herbs would stop the bleeding; he covered the wound, not wanting Estel to get sick from seeing the bloody sight.

Elrond bandaged Legolas' wound and covered his body with the silky white blanket, and tucked the princeling in, wishing that he would be healed soon.

"Erestor…" Estel called, though Elrond grinned at his call; he knew by his son's voice that he was excited to meet Legolas, so much so that he annoyed Poor Erestor.

"Be ready, my son…" Elrond said to Elladan, who for a minute closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of the silence...it was bittersweet to him.

"The evil is back…" Elladan smiled as he grinned at his ada, waiting calm and patient for the unexpected intruder that would soon appear.

Elladan tapped his legs, as he waited for his brother appearance, though it didn't take any longer than he thought.

Soon, Estel came; his eyes ignored his family when he saw his friend laying under the blankets...his eyes closed. He hurried over to his side calling, "Legolas? It is I, Estel! Please open your eyes…"

No movement came from the princeling; Estel began to question his father of what had happened to his friend, feeling that was something was amiss, for Legolas was there in his house, but without his father.

"What happen to Legolas? And where is the King?" Estel burst with the questions.

Estel stared at his father as he waited for the answers; when they did not come, he tapped his foot against the floor, knowing his act would unnerve his ada.

"Estel, stop it!" Elrond command, and walked to his son, kneeling by his side. "Legolas was hurt badly...and about the King...his guard is here, so seek him for your answers, alright?"

Estel nodded, and swallowed. He did not like the way his father was speaking to him, not this tone. Now he knew how angry his father was; he must be concerned for Legolas' health, and yet Estel had to burst and ask the questions that his father might not have all the answers to.

"Forgive me, ada," Estel said suddenly, and lowered his head.

"Do not be, it is I who should be sorry. Forgive me, ion-nin." Elrond hugged his son and kissed him on the cheek.

Elladan looked over at them and smiled. He suddenly heard a strange noise came from Legolas' bed, and turned to see; Legolas twitchingly moved from side from side.

"Ada!" he called in fear as he rushed to the princeling's side.

Elrond rushed over to the bed as he heard the frightened voice of his son.

"Erestor, take Estel out of the room, now!" Elrond command the advisor, without turning his head, all his attention on the princeling.

Estel glanced in fear at his friend that still twitched violently; his eyes set on him with growing fear.

'Stay alive for me, mellon-nin. I have a lot to speak of with you… please do not die…' Estel prayed, and hoped that his friend would see the daylight again.

End of Chapter 7.

* * *

_Yes, i know this chapter was short, though the next one is a bit longer, so just hang on, and yes, the story is back..._


	9. Chapter 8

_I never mentioned that my english is perfect though it's nothing but a second languague to me, so for the mistakes i take all the blame, and those who wants to be my beta, my e-mails on the profile contact me with the header of the story you wished to beta._

Title: On The Edge of Hope 8

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Niroveka, and all other errors are **mine.**

Rate:PG-13

Warning: Character death, violence, angst, guilt. Oh… and blood. Tissues alert.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them. Only the OC's.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Estel is poisoned by an arrow that was meant for Legolas. Is there any hope for Estel to live?

Note: The twins in this story are older, but only in this story.

Estel is 6 years old, while Legolas is 8 years old, and only an elfling in the eyes of the other elves.

8.

"Erestor, take him NOW!" Elrond command again, as no one in the room had moved except Legolas, whose twitching became increasingly worse.

Erestor moved to the boy, and took his hand, leading him out of the room, his own eyes set on the paling body of Legolas.

As they left, Elrond delivered more orders to his son, as he climbed on the bed and tried to restrained the princeling by himself, but it seemed that he did not succeed, for as found himself on the floor, beaten by the elfling.

"Elladan find ropes, fast!" Elrond commanded, as he tried again to control Legolas' body before he hurt himself.

Elladan looked at his father in puzzlement as if he was trying to remember where the ropes were.

"What are you standing there for? Go find them, now!" Elrond was furious at his son, noticing he had not moved.

"But ada…" Elladan tried to speak, but it made his father angrier.

"No 'but'…now go…" Elrond sent him, his eyes on the twitching elfling.

Elladan left the room and called to his twin, and together they went to find where the ropes were.

As Elladan left, Elrond glared at the door, and remembered the harsh words that he gave his son, and felt sorry; he knew he should apologize for his behavior, for he knew that it was rude.

Elrond turned his eyes back to Legolas, and moved his strong hands over the elfling, trying to steady him; he started to whisper in Legolas' ears, "Greenleaf, your time has not yet come. Stay...stay for your adar, and for us, your friends of Imladris...Stay…"

Elrond continued speaking with grace, for he loved the princeling as he loved his sons and to see him like this, in pain, all alone, broke his heart.

Glorfindel heard the noise and made for the healing room, but ran into the advisor; he asked what all the noise was about.

"It is Legolas… he arrived wounded and in very bad shape…" Erestor said, but before he finished the Balrog's Slayer ran to the healing room.

"Where did he go?" Estel asked, for he did not see Glorfindel's direction.

Erestor moved his hand to wipe the tears that fell from Estel's eyes, and answered, "To give Elrond assistance, I suppose."

"Oh…"

* * *

Glorfindel entered the room, wondering what had happened; he noticed the panic, and the worried look that appeared in Estel's face, noticed the searching that the twins were doing. He knew that they were searching for something, and yet he had not had the heart to disturb them.

"How bad is he?" Glorfindel asked, as he hurried over to his friend, as he too tried to hold the elfling.

"I guess he has turned very ill, for his body is convulsing; though I know that Legolas is fighting it," Elrond answered, and looked over at Glorfindel.

Glorfindel could see the fear inside Elrond, and asked what the twins looking for.

"They searching for rope, as I need to restrain Legolas; I need to check his wounds once again, I fear."

The twins entered the room, a smile on their faces, the ropes tight in their hands (for they did not wish to drop it); they had found it as last.

"We found it, Ada," Elladan affirmed.

"Give that to me, while you and your brother hold Legolas' hands; Glorfindel and I will bind him to the bed, then we will move do his legs, alright?"

They all nodded, and tried to restrain the princeling.

"Nana…" the princeling said in his unconscious, as he moved his hand through the air.

"_Mani?_" Glorfindel asked as the princeling spoke, and as he saw Legolas' hand in the open air.

"He is still in pain," Elrond answered, but Glorfindel had not yet moved, still staring at the princeling, "Don't just stand there, help us…"

"Oh… forgive me," Glorfindel apologized, and helped them to restrain Legolas' hands and legs to the bed.

Though Legolas' body still convulsed and twitched through the ropes, his strength faded, as slowly the prince sank into a trance; his eyes were half open, and a few words left his lips, "Naneth… do not go…"

"What is going on?" Glorfindel asked, noticing the silence that quickly filled the room.

"He is in trance. It's the sign of high fever...I think that Legolas is dying...We need to do everything we can to keep him alive, and when I say everything, I mean _everything,_ no matter what; if by dark spell or incantation that might heal…we must try _everything_."

"Then Erestor is needed here…" Glorfindel spoke up. "He and I will spend time in the library, while Elrohir will send to find Gandalf. I think the Istar could find the answers that we seek, and Estel will be here to talk to his friend, while you and Elladan can keep your eyes on him,"

"We will all keep occupied," Elladan smiled, and looked over at his father who nodded in confirmation.

"All to save Legolas, Thranduil's only son," Elrond said, looking over Legolas.

Elrond felt pity, for he loved the prince as if he was his own elfling.

**Elvish:**

_Mani?_ - What?

End of Chapter 8.


End file.
